The Secret of Sagebrush Creek
by Foxcat93
Summary: A western/mystery/adventure story, starring the Little Tramp and another silent character, Harry Langdon's Little Elf. This includes some slapstick and humour, and a bit of a mystery too.
1. Sagebrush Creek

**The Secret of Sagebrush Creek**

**Chapter 1 - Sagebrush Creek**

The sun was just dipping down below the tops of the distant mountains and spreading a red and orange glow over the landscape. The mountains appeared purple and blue against the sky. The silhouette of a passenger train could be seen in the distance and its melodious, yet lonely-sounding whistle blew one long blast as it approached the station in the tiny town of Sagebrush Creek.

Stopping at the tiny railway station, a number of passengers alit from the train, including one from under a passenger coach where he had been riding the rod. The "rod" connected the trucks (four wheels joined together giving the cars flexibility on curves). Riding the rod was a risky business, not only for the chance of being caught, but the worse fate of dropping off the rod and onto the tracks under a moving train. The lone figure who emerged from this infamous place glanced quickly in both directions, and satisfied that he hadn't been seen, disappeared behind the tiny railway station, carrying a bed roll on his back and a carpet bag in his hand. He pulled a bamboo cane from under his jacket and twirled it jauntily as if he were an elegant gentleman who had just alit from the first class coach on the train.

He saw the sign on the station "Sagebrush Creek." He wondered where the creek was; there was no sign of it in the town. There was only one street in the town, and stores, a hotel, a saloon and other places of business lined both sides of the street.

The little traveller looked like a tramp. Probably in his late 20's, he wore clothes that were dusty and worn. His trousers were extremely large and sported ragged, tattered hems. He wore a battered derby and a little black moustache.

The tramp pulled out a map and consulted it, squinting in the receding sunlight. He folded it up again, continuing in the direction he had been going. There was a moderate breeze tonight on the plain, displacing some of the hot dry air. Tumbleweeds blew hesitantly, even down the main street, and stirred up a bit of dust in their wake.

As the darkness grew more oppressive, the tramp saw a light up ahead that beckoned welcomingly. As he drew closer to the light, the weary little man could see that it came from a saloon and dance hall from which loud piano music was emanating. The man stepped up to the swinging doors and stood on tip-toe to see what was going on inside. He quietly stepped in and sidled up to the bar. He checked his pockets for money and there wasn't a cent. He stood nonchalantly next to a tall man who was watching the dancing girls on a stage up in front. In a flash, the little tramp quickly took the other man's drink and swallowed half of it before putting it back where it had been. The tall man turned back to his drink and stared at it strangely. He turned to see if there was someone standing behind him, but there wasn't. The tramp had gone.

The little tramp put down his carpetbag and bedroll on the floor and sat down at a nearby table. Two men sitting there were watching the dancing intently and clapping to the music. The tramp took out a clothes brush and began to brush his dusty clothes vigorously, and the dust settled on the other men's food.

"Hey, cut that out," said one of the men, a tall red-haired fellow.

The tramp smiled, tipping his hat and sat down. He put away the clothes brush. The other man turned his attention back to the girls. The little man surreptitiously grabbed some food from the men's plates and chewed furiously. He washed it down with a drink from a bottle of beer sitting on the table. He grabbed some more food and shoved it in his pockets.

The other man, shorter and blond, turned to look at his plate and gave the tramp a strange look when he saw some of the food mysteriously gone.

The little tramp tipped his hat and stood up, smiling again. He picked up his bedroll and carpet bag and left the way he had come in. There was a hotel across the street and he hesitantly went in. The hotel's old desk clerk was sleeping, his chair tipped against the numbered mailboxes. There was a key board on the wall next to the sleeping man. The tramp took some large, very quiet steps over to the board and pulled a key off of it. Since the key was still there, there was obviously no one in that room. He turned and took some large steps away from the desk.

The tramp was halfway up the stairs when a voice said, "Where do you think you're going?"

He turned to see the desk clerk standing at the bottom of the stairs with a rifle pointed at him. There was a large man standing near the door watching the scenario, and twirling his black moustache menacingly. He was wearing a star on his vest; obviously the sheriff.

The tramp smiled nervously and started backing up the stairs, right into another man who pushed him back down the stairs. Rolling down the steps, the tramp ended up on his behind on the landing, then jumped up quickly and headed for the door. He was stopped by the sheriff who grabbed him by the lapels.

"Are you gonna pay for a room or not?" demanded the big man.

The tramp checked his pockets again, hoping he had missed some money, but only finding the map. He pulled the pockets all inside out…not a cent. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. The sheriff chuckled gleefully as he tossed the little tramp out the door. He landed in a heap on the wooden sidewalk, hitting his head on a lamp post. The sheriff threw the tramp's hat and cane out the door after him, along with the carpetbag. The tramp lay there, his eyes closed, stunned.

A young man walking by saw the tramp come flying out of the hotel door. He stopped and stared. He walked around the tramp and peered closer. Then he stood up straight and stared again, hesitantly. He didn't seem to know what to do. Finally he knelt down and waved his hand in front of the tramp's face but he didn't respond. He cautiously poked a finger into the tramp's upper arm. Still no response.

"Are you all right?" he said softly. At that, the tramp started coming to, his eyelids flickering. The young man stood up and backed away. The tramp rubbed the back of his head and stood up, still a little stunned. He held on to the lamp post. He was suddenly aware of the young man standing in front of him, holding something in his hand.

The tramp felt his pockets, not for money this time, but for his map. He couldn't find his map! He looked over at the young man. "What've you go' in yer 'and, kid?" he asked.

"What?" replied the young man.

The tramp went over to the boy and pulled the paper roughly from his hand. He looked at it. "It's me map…"

"I found it laying there…" (he pointed one finger down at the dirt road) "did you get thrown out of the hotel?"

"Yeah. They don't like lettin' blokes stay at the 'otel fer free." He looked at the boy. "Ge' lost, kid."

The tramp started walking down the dark street, looking for a place to sleep. He still had his bedroll and his carpet bag. He walked to the end of the street, but felt someone following him. He turned to see the same young man. When he turned and stopped, the boy stopped in his tracks as if he were a statue. The tramp continued walking. He turned again and the boy was closer, but standing like a statue again.

"Didn't I tell y' t' ge' lost?" said the tramp.

The boy nodded. He smiled. "Yes, sir. You did."

The tramp continued walking. He found a large shed near the train station. The door was ajar and he went inside. He saw the boy still following. He closed the door and opened his bedroll on the floor of the shed, putting his carpet bag on one end for a pillow. He took off his coat, vest, tie and hat, laying them on a crate and topped it with his bamboo cane. He loosened his collar and lay down on his makeshift bed and closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep. He felt like someone was watching him. He pushed open the door of the shed a crack and peered out. Sure enough, the young man was still standing there like a statue, watching the door.

When the young man saw the tramp, he smiled and raised a hand in greeting.

"Ain't y' go' no place t' go?" said the tramp.

The boy shook his head.

"Aw roigh' come in 'ere then. I can't sleep wi' y' watchin' me door loike tha'…"

The young man entered the dark shed. The tramp lit a candle that he took from his carpet bag. "Didja eat supper?"

The boy shook his head. The tramp pulled out several slices of bread, cheese and salt pork from his pocket that he had pilfered earlier at the saloon and handed half of it to the boy. "All I go' roigh' now…" He stared as the boy tore into the food. Apparently he hadn't eaten for a while. The tramp decided to eat his portion too.

"Wha's yer name, kid?" asked the tramp.

"Harry. Harry Logan."

"I'm Charlie. Jus' Charlie. Ain't y' go' no 'ome, 'Arry?"

"Ran away. To make my fortune…"

The tramp laughed. The boy looked like a teenager…maybe 18…but it was hard to tell. He acted younger. He had a round cherubic face with huge innocent looking blue eyes and a very sweet smile. He had curly red hair under his battered soft grey bowler that sported a rounded edge. His jacket was tattered as were his trousers. He looked like a tramp too.

"I'm 'ere t' make me fortune too, 'Arry. Wha' are y' plannin' t' do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I need me sleep roigh' now." The tramp rummaged in his carpet bag and pulled out a threadbare blanket.

"'Ere. Pu' this under yer 'ead and go t' sleep. Now don't bother me no more!"


	2. Violette Evans

**Chapter 2 - Violette Evans**

Just outside of Sagebrush Creek, near a grove of Joshua trees, sat a huge ranch house. The house looked like it should have been situated in the old South of pre-Civil War days, but it was the south western United States in the year 1890. Called Blossom Hill by the locals, the home had been built, as one would imagine, by a family fleeing the conflict thirty years before. The name had come from the gardens that had been planted in the front of the house and carefully tended to make sure the plants had enough water in this arid climate. Now, however, the gardens had not been tended and the flowers had not been in evidence for some time.

Inside Blossom Hill, Violette Evans awoke in her canopy bed as the sun cheerfully filled her bedroom. Her bed had luxurious satin sheets and lace on the edges of the pillowcases. Velvet wallpaper adorned the walls and matched the lush curtains. Two colourful Tiffany lamps sat on a dark wood table with carved legs. A carved mahogany highboy stood next to a large oval framed mirror. Violette sat up in bed and her little red Pomeranian pup, Josephina, jumped up on her lap and barked in its little high pitched voice.

"Ssshh, Jo, don't bark…" She hugged the puppy and ran her fingers through the dog's long hair, as it wiggled happily.

She rang for the maid. When the woman arrived, she said, "Nora, please bring me breakfast. I will eat in my room this morning."

"Miss Violette," said the red-haired maid, in an Irish brogue, "you'll be wantin' to know that the Sheriff is here along with the real estate man. They're insistin' to see you right away…"

"Nora, can't you tell them to go away until later? I just don't want to see them, you know what I mean."

"I know, Miss Violette, but I can't be stallin' them anymore. You must see them."

Violette smiled, a bit anxiously. "All right, I shall see them. Thank you, Nora. I can eat breakfast later."

Violette brushed her long black hair and dressed as quickly as possible, then came downstairs to meet Jedediah Smith, the Sheriff and the real estate broker, Robert McDuffie.

"What can I do for you, Sheriff?" asked Violette.

"You know what you can do. We're foreclosing your property. Unless we get this month's mortgage, your spread will belong to me."

It wasn't Violette's fault that her brother had gambled away the family homestead in a poker game and then shortly thereafter got himself killed in a gunfight while he was on a trip to the big city. But she was reaping the consequences. She had scraped up money wherever she could, but there just wasn't any more. Finally in desperation, she had written to her only living relative, her Uncle Theodore, to ask him to help. A lawyer, Uncle Ted had promised to come in person to help her legally and monetarily.

"Sheriff, I told you that my Uncle Ted is on his way. He will pay the mortgage for me and take care of this whole mess."

"You said he was on his way six months ago, Miss Evans. Now is he coming or not?"

"I know he's coming. I received a letter from him three months ago and he said he was finishing up some legalities and as soon as his law firm in Boston could spare him, he would be here. Please, Sheriff…"

"Miss Evans, we've waited long enough. You owe the money and if you don't pay it by next week…that's seven days, Miss Evans…the property will be turned over to me. I will pay the mortgage and you will have to leave the property. You had better start packing."

"You can't make me leave…my father and grandfather built this place…we've owned it for thirty years."

"I can't help it that Will was so foolish as to have gambled away the place…"

"You forced him to…you were in that game too…"

"So I was," smiled the Sheriff, stroking his handlebar moustache. "But that doesn't change the facts. Like I said, seven days and you'd better come up with the money or you are out." He and the real estate agent strode out of the house.

Violette sat down at the table and put her hand on her forehead. "Nora, what am I going to do?"

Nora McLaughlin was only ten years older than Violette, but had a motherly way about her. She had stayed on after the other servants had left, even though Violette could not afford to pay her. She put her arm around the girl and hugged her. "The Lord will provide, Miss Violette, He will provide."

"Thank you, Nora, I know you're right." She stood up. "Where's my hat and cape? I'd like to go into town and telegraph Uncle Ted to see when he's coming. I'll tell him what the Sheriff said."

* * *

Arriving in town by herself, Violette sent a wire to her uncle's law firm in Boston. She said she would come back in a few hours to see if there had been an answer sent. She walked down the street idly, wishing that by some miracle Ted would show up.

She passed a corner where some itinerant street musicians were playing. They were dressed in tattered clothing, but they sounded very good. A dark-haired man played a violin, while a younger one clog danced and then sang. He played a tambourine too. Then the dark-haired man juggled and did hat tricks and card tricks, to the delight of several children in the audience. Violette clapped her hands and as the crowd dispersed, she put a couple coins in the hat that the red-haired boy passed around. He had a sweet smile and when he caught her eye, he stopped still and looked at her, his eyes wide. The dark-haired man grabbed him and pulled him by the arm toward the saloon down the street. The boy waved at Violette as he was being pulled along.

Violette laughed. They were certainly an odd couple. She spent a bit more time walking but she spoke with no one. She could see a few women gathering and nodding in her direction, looking gossipy. She knew they were talking about her plight; everyone knew about it. Why couldn't someone help her? She suspected some of the women were jealous that she had had a luxurious life and were probably feeling smug that it was about to be taken away from her.

_Let them talk, _thought Violette. _Let them speculate._ In spite of her former wealth, Violette had always worked hard; she was a seamstress and also did fine tatting. Unfortunately, as her fortunes waned, so did the need for fine handwork. In a small town, who could afford it? Most people made their own clothes, plain and simple. But her handwork was the only way she could support herself after the hands had left the ranch because she couldn't pay them anymore.

_Perhaps, _she thought, _Uncle Ted could show me how to advertise my work in Boston… _Thinking about Uncle Ted, she walked back to the telegraph office.

"Is there a wire from my uncle's law firm?" she asked of the telegraph clerk, who knew her well.

"Yes, Miss Violette, but I'm afraid it's not good news."

"What do you mean?"

"Your uncle was gunned down going into the courthouse over two months ago. The shooter has not been caught. Here, read the wire…" He handed the paper to Violette, but she suddenly went pale and fainted to the floor.


	3. The Plot

**Chapter 3 - The Plot**

Violette opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She was laying on a couch and two men stood in front of her looking worried. A man with curly dark hair sat at a table. She recognized the young red-haired man and the one who was sitting as the two street musicians. The other man was the town physician and a good friend of Violette's, Dr. Davis.

"You're in my office, Violette," said the doctor. "You fainted and these two gentlemen were passing by and brought you here. How do you feel?"

"I think I bumped my head when I fell. Otherwise fine." She sat up on the couch. The doctor looked closely at her eyes.

"No sign of a concussion, Violette. Just send for me if you don't feel well and I'll come right out to the ranch to see you. Are you going home now?"

"I suppose. Nothing else in town for me now." She looked at her two rescuers and smiled. "Thanks, boys. I appreciate you bringing me here. My name is Violette Evans. I live just outside of town. Can I give you a lift anywhere? My rig's just down the street."

Harry was obviously moonstruck with Violette. "Yes," he spoke up.

"Where would you like to go?" Harry didn't answer, just looked at her, smiling.

Charlie spoke up. "We was thinkin' o' stayin' at the 'otel in town. Don't need no ride, bu' it's noice o' y' t' ask." He tipped his hat to Violette. "I'm Charlie. Me friend is 'Arry Logan." He elbowed Harry, who then tipped his hat too. They walked outside the doctor's office. Charlie suddenly had an idea.

"Ma'am, did I 'ear the doctor say tha' yer own a ranch? Do y' need any ranch 'ands?"

"Well…" said Violette. "Six months ago, I would have said yes. But now… the ranch is being foreclosed. I could certainly use a couple of handy men to help me, but I have no money to pay you…"

"We'll take it!" said Harry, pointing one finger up in the air to emphasize his answer.

Violette laughed and Charlie just looked irritated with Harry.

"I could give you room and board if you can do some chores. That's the best I can do, boys."

Charlie smiled. "Tha' would be koind o y', Ma'am." They got in the rig and Charlie put his things in the back and took the reins. Harry sat in the back. Violette told Charlie how to find the ranch.

"I still have my maid staying with me. She's been a good friend, as well as almost a mother to me. You understand I have to be moved out of my ranch in one week."

"Maybe we c'n do somethin' abou' tha', Ma'am," said Charlie.

"What could you do, Charlie?"

"Dunno, Ma'am. But we'll think o' somethin'…"

"Yes, we'll think of something for sure, Ma'am!" spoke up Harry.

* * *

Sheriff Jedediah Smith was sitting at his desk at the jail. The real estate man, Bob McDuffie sat across from him.

"Four more days, Bob," said the Sheriff. "Four more days and it's ours."

"How did you ever find out about that treasure, Jed?"

"Will Evans mentioned it. I quizzed him casually till I had all the facts. I knew he couldn't resist a poker game and pretty soon the stakes were on my side."

"How did you know he'd lose?"

"Just this, Bob. Don't ever play poker with me unless you want to lose."

"You cheated?"

"Who's to say? Or maybe I should say, I couldn't lose."

"That's a pretty big offence, Jed, cheating at cards, especially when the stakes are that high."

Sheriff Smith laughed. "When you're the law, you don't have to worry about little details like that!"

The two men laughed.

* * *

Ever since Charlie and Harry had heard of Violette's plight, they had tried to find ways to make money to help her stave off the Sheriff and his cohort. They continued to play music on the street corners and made a bit of money. Being that the ranch was no longer self-sufficient, they put the money toward buying some grocery staples. Violette still had the vegetable garden which Nora tended. A few chickens provided eggs.

Then Charlie and Harry got a job at the local sawmill and between what they brought home in a week and some money Violette made from her dressmaking, they had enough for half the mortgage payment. When the Sheriff and McDuffie showed up, Violette gave them the money and pleaded for more time.

"More time, Miss Evans? More time? How long do I have to wait? It's been a week and all you can show me is half the month's payment."

"Look, Mr. McDuffie. I'm doing a bit better now and I promise you in a month I will be able to pay you a month and a half's worth of mortgage payments."

"Miss Evans, I'm running out of patience. Where is your uncle? I thought he was going to rescue you from all of this."

"He won't be able to come, Mr. McDuffie," said Violette truthfully. "So are you going to give me more time?"

"All right, Miss Evans. You shall have more time. But I'm running out of patience. I want my money in exactly 30 days."

"You shall have it," said Violette.

Later, Violette talked to her two 'rescuers' when they returned from their jobs at the sawmill.

"Boys, I really appreciate what you are doing for me. But between the money you make and what I have been able to earn, we still won't be able to make the mortgage."

"So wha' do y' plan t' do?" asked Charlie.

"Well, something interesting has come up. I was looking through some trunks in the attic today, to find anything that might help me hold on to the ranch. I found a letter that states that there is a very valuable treasure buried on my property. Uncle Ted had buried it on our property just before he moved east to become partner in the Boston law firm and had made a map of where it was. However since the map has disappeared, the treasure could be a myth or a tall tale for all I know. If it were true, it would solve all my financial problems."

Charlie started turning paler than normal.

"Are you all right, Charlie?" said Violette.

"I sudd 'nly don' feel s' good, Ma'am."

"Get him a glass of water, Harry," said Violette.

Charlie drank the water, then said, "Pardon me, Ma'am, I gotta do somethin'." He left the room. Violette sat down next to Harry. He looked at her shyly and smiled.

Violette put her hand on his hand. "You and Charlie have been so nice to me, I simply can't thank you enough." Harry started to blush and cast his eyes down a bit. He clasped her hand. He looked up at her again, directly in her eyes, which were a deep violet.


	4. The Dance Hall Tiff

**Chapter 4 - The Dance Hall Tiff**

Charlie went to his room immediately and went through his carpet bag. He found the map that had first led him to this place. He opened it up on the bed and stared at it again.

In the corner was handwritten, "Property of Theodore Evans. Map recorded by my hand, July, 1875." There was an X marking the spot and saying that this was where the treasure was to be found. There were a lot of faded, unreadable pencil directions on the map too. It was obviously the map Violette had been talking about. It also clearly belonged to her. He had dreamed of making it rich by claiming the treasure for himself. Then he had teamed up with Harry and, even though Harry was rather a pest, he had reluctantly decided to go halves with him if Harry would help him dig for the treasure. The map was a bit unclear about the exact location of the treasure, although it had mentioned Sagebrush Creek, which is why the tramp had come to this particular place. Now he found out that it wasn't just an anonymous name on a piece of paper, it was the relative of this woman who had been so kind to him and Harry. And there was more…

In the hallway, between the two rooms which Violette had given to Harry and himself, Charlie's eyes were drawn to a very large framed photograph of a solemn looking man. He hadn't looked closely at the photo before. The man was large and stocky and wore a formal suit and top hat. He had mutton-chop whiskers and was seated in a fancy wicker chair, his white-gloved hands folded over an ebony cane. A wicker table with a long lacy covering held an ornate vase of roses and a Tiffany lamp. A young woman whom Charlie recognized as Violette, stood behind the seated man, one of her lace-gloved hands on his shoulder, the other on the back of the chair. Thick velvet curtains behind the man rounded out the photograph. An inscription read, _To my darling Violette, my favourite niece, from your Uncle Theodore_. There was simply no question about it. The map and treasure belonged to Violette.

He folded the map and put it in his pocket. He went back down to the sitting room. He stood in the doorway and watched Harry and Violette talking. Harry's eyes were glued on Violette's face and he had a dopey smile. Normally Charlie would have been a bit jealous. He liked Violette a lot too. But right now he felt nothing. He had to think about what to do…

Violette looked up and saw the tramp. "What is it, Charlie?"

"I'm goin' fer a li'l walk, be back later," he mumbled. He passed Nora in the kitchen on his way out and tipped his hat absently.

Charlie knew he had to give Violette the map. It clearly belonged to her. But to tell her the other thing, the terrible thing, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was late afternoon and he started walking nowhere in particular. It didn't matter where he went. Perhaps if he told her only part of the truth…but now she was bound to find out the rest. Such a strange coincidence indeed. He could hardly believe his bad luck. Well, Violette's bad luck too. Perhaps they had been thrown together for a reason.

He realized, after walking for nearly an hour and a half that he was in town again. The dance hall drew him by its music and clamour. Shows and music seemed to be going on every evening. He walked in. Maybe watching the dancing and singing would make him feel better, or at least help him forget for a little while. He pulled out the map absently and read the inscription again, almost hoping that he had read it incorrectly.

One of the dancers who was also mingling with the customers came over to him. "Whatcha got there, honey?" she said peering at the map over his shoulder.

"Nothin', ducks." he said, quickly folding it and putting it back in his coat pocket.

"You look a little sad. Need cheering up?"

He smiled. "Ain't nothin' I'd loike betta."

Her lavender chiffon dress, frilly and lacy, was short, about mid-calf and one could see her black silk stockings and high-heeled dancing shoes. Her hair was long, auburn and worn in curls which were partly pinned up under her tiny flowered, matching hat and partly falling over her back and shoulders. Her eyes were large and brown.

"Let me get you a drink and you can tell me all about it."

"No, I…." but she was already gone. He got up and started for the door. He didn't feel like talking about it.

"Hey, sweetie, come back here," called a voice. He turned to see the dancer. She pulled him back to the table by his arm. "Talk to me….tell Jenny what's the matter."

"No…"

"Come on, sit down anyway. How about a drink, honey. It's on the house."

Charlie, never one to pass up a free drink, took her up on her offer. He had several drinks and found himself feeling more calm. He liked Jenny's attentions too. She sat on his lap and took off his hat, running her fingers through his curly hair. She hugged him and kissed his forehead. He was feeling very good, hugging Jenny, when he realized her hand was in his coat pocket.

He put his hand around her wrist and pulled out her hand which held his map and his money. He slapped her hand sharply and she dropped the items. She gasped in indignation and jumped from his lap. He knelt down to pick up his few bills and change and the precious map. She leaned over and grabbed for the map. He slapped her in the face and she screamed. He put the map and his money in his pocket and stood up to leave. Jenny took the opportunity to jump to her feet and she whacked him hard in the face. He fell backwards, his legs flipping up in the air. He somersaulted and landed on his feet again. She ran in front of him, meaning to get in another punch, but he shoved a chair in front of her, which she promptly fell over. By this time, the whole saloon had quieted down and everyone was gawking at the odd scenario. Charlie stalked out of the saloon angrily. He wondered why the girl was after his map. The curious patrons watched the little tramp leave.

The tramp had nowhere to go but back to Blossom Hill. The road was winding, but he knew his way back to the ranch. He went over in his mind what he was going to say to Violette. He felt uneasy and upset again after the tiff with the saloon girl. He hoped he had the courage to speak to Violette. He resolved to tell her the truth.

He reached the ranch and went around to the back, near the kitchen. He started feeling sleepy from the effects of the drinks. He yawned and sat down on the steps, leaning the porch railing. He closed his eyes and his head sagged forward as he succumbed to slumber. He began to dream. It was a dream in which he recalled every detail of various past events. A strange and disturbing scenario began to play itself out in his mind.


	5. Charlie's Secret

**Chapter 5 - Charlie's Secret**

_It was two months before the tramp had found his way to Violette's ranch. He was still in Boston, where he had wandered, having heard that there was a lot of work available there. After spending quite a few months in odd jobs, he had tired of it and thought about going west, where he heard there were fortunes to be made. Sitting at the railroad station, he had decided to plan his journey carefully. He never bought a ticket to ride on the passenger train because he generally never had the money, he just took a ride on the rod or on the platform behind the baggage. He had even ridden on top of the cars a few times, but there was not much to hold on to on top and it was not his favourite way to travel. And it was most dangerous as well. Then there was the rail police to contend with. Known as the bulls, they would chase any freeloaders off the trains or throw them in jail, although some of them could be bought for a bit of change. But the tramp was agile and he had eluded the bulls most of the time._

_Sitting next to him on the long pew-like seats in the immense railway station was an important looking man. A large, stocky man, he wore mutton-chop whiskers and formal clothing with a top hat and spats. He carried a carpet bag also which was on the floor beside Charlie's bag. He opened a newspaper and began to read._

_Charlie wondered what was in the man's bag. He looked rich, maybe there was some money in the bag… he surreptitiously opened the bag and put his hand in. Felt like just clothes. He put the bag on his lap, and with his foot, pushed his own a bit closer to the man's leg. He explored further. There was a folded thick piece of paper that looked like a map. Charlie put it in his pocket to make more room to explore in the bag. Then he saw a revolver. He took it out carefully and put that in another pocket. He went through some clothes and then found a hip flask that appeared to be full. He put that in his back pocket, all the while surreptitiously looking at the man to make sure he didn't see what the tramp was doing. He found a large roll of money in a small bag and pocketed that too. It seemed those were the only things of value in the bag and he was about to put most of the things back (the gun, the map and most of the money) when the man picked up Charlie's carpetbag as his train was being called. He walked briskly away from the tramp._

_The tramp looked after the man in dismay; he had to have his carpetbag back; his most precious possession was in there, his violin. It was how the tramp made a little money when there was no other work to be found. He couldn't lose his violin! He took the stocky man's carpetbag and ran after him, but the man unfortunately disappeared into a crowd. The tramp hadn't paid attention to which train was being called, so he didn't know at which track to find the man. He walked back and forth and stood on the pew like seats in several places trying to see the man, but couldn't find him. The tramp saw several trains leaving. He thought that the man must be on one of them._

_He went outside the station, trying to figure out his next move. Sitting on the cement steps of the railway station, he pulled the gun out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a nice weapon. Perhaps he could pawn it and get another violin. At least he had some money now, that was good. Just then he saw a crowd gathering across the street. There was a courthouse on the other side of the street with many steps. He thought he spotted his quarry among the myriads of people walking up and down the steps. The tramp stood up to see better. He ran across the street and climbed on top of a statue of a horseman near the bottom of the steps of the courthouse. He could see better from that vantage point. He was right! The man he was looking for was walking up the courthouse steps, talking to another man. He must have gotten off a train and then waited to meet someone else before they left together._

_The tramp jumped off the statue. But no one would let him through and he couldn't see over the crowd. He still had the revolver in his hand and he shot it up in the air. The crowd parted in panic. It had the intended effect. The man he was following turned; he was standing at the landing at the top of the steps. The tramp ran up the steps. He was about to explain himself as he arrived at the landing when the revolver in his hand went off unexpectedly. It surprised the tramp so badly that he dropped the gun. People in the crowd started to scream and yell. The tramp focused in on the man he was following again and to his horror, realized that he had shot his quarry. The man lay on the steps, holding his chest and several others tended to him._

_Almost without thinking, the tramp, having dropped the gun, exchanged the carpetbag for his own. He took off running in the other direction. Other people now went into action and ran after the tramp. He ran down street after street and there were people everywhere and around every corner that joined the crowd running after him. Finally he ducked into a store. It seemed no one saw him and he knelt down behind the end of the counter until the crowd had passed by._

"_Can I help you, Sir?" asked the proprietor, a young blonde woman. When Charlie was sure that the crowd had passed, he stood up, a bit out of breath. He looked at the woman and smiled, tipping his hat. He looked around in the shop. It was a used clothing shop, with both men's and women's clothing, in any style and colour you could want._

"_I need a disguise…I mean, a costume…It's fer a party…" he fibbed._

"_What kind of costume did you want?"_

_The tramp quickly looked around. "I'll take this…" He chose the most outlandish thing he could see, a shapeless long woman's dress and a large flowered hat with a thick over-the-face veil. He still had the man's money so he paid the woman and put on the costume in a dressing room, putting his own clothes in his carpetbag. He peered into the mirror and satisfied with the effect, he ventured out on the street. Some of the people that had been chasing him were still running through the streets, but looked confused that their quarry had disappeared. _Good! _he thought. _No one recognizes me!

_Charlie ran back to the railway station, bought a ticket for Arizona and got on the train which was just leaving. He would have to change trains in Chicago. It was going to be a long journey, but it felt rather luxurious having a seat instead of a rod to ride. He still had on his disguise._

_After the conductor came to take the tickets, the tramp fell asleep and when he awoke it was dark outside and he was hungry. He made his way to the dining car, still dressed as a veiled woman. He ordered from the menu by pointing. He was eating his meal when a tall, heavy-set man sat down across from him._

"_Do you mind sharing your table, Ma'am?" he asked._

_The tramp just wanted to be left alone. He nodded _yes_ meaning, _yes, I do mind._ The man obviously misunderstood taking the nod to mean, _yes, I would be happy to share my table.

_The man sat down. "Where are you going, Ma'am? Are you alone?" The tramp didn't respond. This was spoiling his dinner. He kept on eating. _

_The man was persistent, though. "Are you alone on the train?" Still the tramp didn't respond. The tramp reached for the tea cup and the man put his hand on the tramp's hand. "Wouldn't you like some company, Ma'am?" The tramp slapped the man's hand very hard and threw the tea in his face. He grabbed his carpetbag, put a hand on his hat and ran to the opposite end of the train._

_He hid at the end of one of the cars, then realized that there was an empty head (bathroom) right next to him. He went in and locked the door. He sat down in the outer area and changed clothes. He left the female costume in the powder room under the seat and emerged in his own clothes again. He felt that there would be no one on the train who could recognize him anyway. He found an empty seat in another car. He noticed the man who had been pursuing him from the dining car walking down the aisle asking if anyone had seen a veiled woman pass by. Out of breath, he stopped by the tramp's seat and asked him the same question._

"_No, I ain't seen nobody loike tha' run by 'ere." said Charlie in absolute truth. "Did y' look t'other way?" The man looked confused, thanked Charlie and took off in the opposite direction._

_The rest of the journey to Chicago, where he would change trains for the southwest, was peaceful and without incident. There was a two hour layover, however, and the tramp used it to get something to eat, then sat down in the waiting area and dozed off. He woke up to someone going through his pockets. He stood up and saw a boy running away at top speed. The tramp grabbed his bag and took off after the boy. While running, he felt his pocket where he had put the wad of money and with a pang realized it wasn't there. The boy had gotten most of it! He had squirreled away a few of the dollars in his stocking, but it wasn't much. He finally spotted the boy and came up behind him, whirling him around._

"_Gimme back me money wha' y' stole!" yelled the tramp. _

"_I beg your pardon!" said a woman's voice. The tramp stood up and beheld the speaker, a tall, thin woman, dressed in fine expensive clothing. She was holding the hand of the little boy, who was also dressed well. A girl and another smaller boy were holding her other hand._

_The tramp tipped his hat. "Beggin' yer pardon, Ma'am, bu' yer boy jus' took me money…a whole roll o' it…all I got…"_

"_Well, I never!" said the woman. "Accusing my Tommy of such a dastardly act! And you a dirty tramp…just look at your clothes…filthy and ragged….you should be ashamed! What would you be doing with a huge roll of money anyway? If that were the truth, you probably stole it from someone yourself! Get away from us, you filthy tramp!"_

_By this time the little boy was giving the tramp a smug look._

"_If y' search 'is pockets, Ma'am, y'll foind me money…."_

"_Why, I certainly will not!" said the lady with conviction. "And if you persist, I shall call the police! There is an officer right over there….now get away from us and stay away….the nerve!"_

_The woman and her children turned and walked away. The tramp watched them go, his shoulders sagging sadly. As the tramp watched, the boy pulled out the roll of money from his short pants and waved it surreptitiously at the tramp, still wearing his smug look. The tramp ran after the boy and grabbed the money out of his hand triumphantly. He ran very fast, away from the snooty woman and her larcenous little boy._

_Then someone tripped the tramp up. He fell on his stomach and the wind was knocked out of him. The roll of money flew out of his hand and the police officer who had just tripped the tramp, picked it up and gave it back to the woman. The woman took the money and glanced at the tramp with a smug look too…she had been the instigator! Charlie jumped to his feet quickly and the officer started to run after him. The tramp was very fast and he hid at the side of a wall of lockers until the officer had passed, then he snuck away in the other direction._

_Charlie reached in his pocket for his ticket. He realized it was gone, too; it had been folded in the roll of money. He sighed and decided he would have to ride the rod and take his chances. He heard the call for his destination and he waited on the other side of the train so it looked as if he were waiting for the train on the next track._

_He walked beside the cars and as he heard the last call, he chose a coach and got on underneath. He pulled a piece of rope through the handles of his carpetbag and tied it around his waist. His bamboo cane was tucked safely inside his jacket. He shoved his hat down securely. He held on tight as the train began to roll…He closed his eyes to keep out the dust…._

The tramp awoke and opened his eyes. Disoriented, he couldn't quite remember where he was for a moment. It was dark. He was sitting on a step slumped over. He lifted his head up and saw Harry sitting on the other end of the step. They were on the back porch of Violette's ranch. Harry was smoking a cigarette. "Hi, Charlie. You okay? Want a cigarette?"

Charlie wondered how long he had been asleep. It couldn't have been too long. "Yeah. I'm okay…I'll take yer up on tha' cigarette offer…" Harry handed him one and some matches.

"What toime is it, kid?"

"About midnight."

"Ain't it past yer bedtoime?"

"Stop treating me like a little kid, Charlie. I ain't no little kid."

Harry moved closer to the tramp and peered curiously at his face. "Where've you been Charlie? Looks like you were in a big fight!"

Charlie frowned. "'Ow can y' tell?"

"You have the biggest black eye I ever seen! Whoever hit you must've been a huge guy!"

"No, she was a small…I mean…"

"You were fighting a girl?" said Harry in surprise.

"Shu' up, kid. It ain't loike tha'…" He touched his eye and it was sore. Charlie put out his cigarette and stood up.

The two entered the dark house. Charlie was glad it was dark if it were true that he had as awful a black eye as Harry said. They were halfway across the parlour when Violette, carrying a candle, entered the room, followed by Nora. Apparently just on their way upstairs to bed, the women were wearing robes over their fancy long nightgowns and frilly caps over their hair. When she saw the men, Nora lit one of the gas lights and the room brightened.

Violette gasped when she saw Charlie's face. "Oh my, what happened to you? Sit down and I'll get you something for that eye." She brought an ice bag and sat down beside the tramp.

"How did you get this, Charlie?"

"Oh, he was in a big fight in town," said Harry. "Everyone was fighting everyone else…you should have seen the rest of them after Charlie got finished!" He added some action by punching imaginary opponents with his fists.

"Shu' up, 'Arry. Y' weren't there…It ain't loike tha', Ma'am."

"I didn't think so. You do look like you were in a fight though."

"Jus' a li'l one, Ma'am. Nothin' serious."

"You don't have to tell me about it Charlie, if you don't want to."

"I do 'ave somethin' t' tell y', Ma'am."

"Shouldn't it wait for morning, Charlie? When we've all had a good night's sleep…"

"No, Ma'am. I need t' say it now…"

"What is it then, Charlie?"

"Tell th' kid t' ge' lost. I need t' tell yer in private."

"Nora, Harry, can you give us a bit of privacy?" Harry nodded and went upstairs. She turned to Charlie. "Now don't think about trying anything funny. Nora will be in the kitchen."

"Ma'am it's jus' this…"

"What is it?"

Charlie swallowed hard. "It's jus' tha' …. Yer uncle, Miss Violette…I was there when 'e was killed…."

"What?" said Violette. "Charlie, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I seen it 'appen…I was th' one wha' shot 'im…I swear….I didn't mean t' do it…." He had a very pained look in his eyes.

"This makes no sense. Why you didn't even know me those few months ago when they tell me Uncle Theodore was killed…" She suddenly started to cry. "Oh, Charlie, it's so awful…I can't bear to think about it…"

Charlie was feeling more miserable now than ever since he had realized what he had done. But there was no going back. Violette was sitting next to him, weeping. He instinctively took her in his arms and held her. He wanted desperately to kiss her. But it wasn't the time. And he felt so guilty …

Violette cried for some time, ironically holding onto the tramp, the person who had done the deed. Finally she pulled out a lacy handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

"Charlie, it's sweet of you to want to take the blame for what happened, but... How could this have happened to my kind Uncle Theodore? He was so wonderful to me as a child and he has always lent a hand whenever I needed it….I just don't believe it!" She started sobbing again.

"Maybe I should start from th' beginnin', Ma'am…" The tramp related the story of what had happened. His dream had brought everything into perspective…it had been a word for word re-enactment in his mind of the events that led to Theodore Evans' unfortunate accident.

Violette listened to the strange story. "Thank you for telling me about this, Charlie. I don't know whether to believe you or not. Let's talk about it in the morning."


	6. The Map

**Chapter 6 - The Map**

The following day, Charlie gave Violette the map. She saw the inscription.

"So this really happened, Charlie?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I tol' yer it was true…"

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry I didn't believe you; it seemed such a fantastic story…"

"Wha' are y' gonna do?" he asked. Then he sighed. "I s'pose I need t' give meself up t' th' law, Miss Violette."

"No, don't do that…if it comes to that, give yourself up somewhere else. Sheriff Smith isn't the most honest man in the world to say the least. I hope it won't come to that.…I need to wire Uncle Ted's law firm and find out more details. I probably should go to Boston to see for myself, but until the ranch mortgage is taken care of, I really can't leave." She glanced at the folded map in her hand. "It would be wonderful if this map really meant something."

"Do you and Harry want to accompany me to town? I can drop you off at your jobs…" Harry was just coming down the steps and Nora came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Charlie.

"Charlie, this letter came for you and Harry this mornin'."

"Delivered?" asked Violette. She wondered why it was delivered, as a trip to town was usually in order to pick up mail for anyone at Blossom Hill.

"Yes, Miss Violette," said Nora. "I found it stuck beneath the kitchen door this mornin'."

Charlie pulled two pieces of paper from the envelope and read the first one, then looked over at Harry. "Seems the sawmill's been closed down by the sheriff, kid. We're outa a job."

"Closed down, Charlie?" said Violette. "What? He can't do that! It's not only you and Harry that are out of work then, but half the town works at the sawmill. Let me see the letter."

The letter stated that the Sheriff had determined that the sawmill was too dangerous a place at which to work since a worker had sliced a finger off a few months ago. He had decided to shut the place down until the owner could make it safer.

"The Sheriff has an ulterior motive…he doesn't care how many fingers are sliced off…" mused Violette.

Harry was sitting on the steps playing with Violette's dog, Jo. "He don't want me and Charlie to have a job to help you make money for the mortgage, Miss Violette!"

"Tha's the first intelligent thing wha' y' said since I knowed y', kid," said Charlie, who was standing on the other side of the railing. He turned his head toward Harry when he spoke, laughed and turned around again.

Harry stood and picked up a newspaper which he rolled up. He eyed the paper in his hand, then looked at Charlie. Then he looked down at the paper again. He made the roll a little tighter. He hit it lightly against his other hand. He made a slight move to hit Charlie on the head with the paper. He stopped. Then he raised his arm again and looked like he was going to hit the tramp with a mighty blow. The tramp, still unaware of Harry's intentions, was talking to Violette. She had opened up the map and just as Harry's hand came down, Charlie moved.

Harry climbed down a step. He was right over Charlie's head again. He raised the newspaper and brought it down about halfway, but hesitated again. Then the tiny dog started to get friendly and jumped up on Harry's leg and startled him. He unthinkingly brought the rolled up newspaper down on Charlie's head with a mighty blow and hit him a few more times to boot. Harry surprised himself so much that he fell backwards and ended up sitting on the steps awkwardly.

Charlie turned around and grabbed the paper from Harry's hand. "Wha's the matter wi' y', kid?"

"Sorry. I wasn't really going to do that. But you been pickin' on me a lot…and…" He raised one finger in the air and shook it a bit to emphasize his point.

"Wha' are y' talkin' about'?"

Nora spoke up. "Charlie, he's right. You've been pickin' on him and teasin' him and sayin' mean things to him ever since you come here. Probably before that too. If I were your mother, I would take ye across me knee and paddle ye good!"

"Sorry, 'Arry," mumbled the tramp. "I don't mean nothin' by it…"

"Look, fellas," said Violette. "Will you stop the bickering? I need your help, both of you. Since you are both out of a job for the moment, maybe we can try to figure out this map. Do you know how to read it, Charlie? It's obviously not drawn to scale…"

"We'll 'ave t' look fer them landmarks listed on th' map. Wonder if they're still 'ere…yer uncle wrote thi' map in 1875...tha's fifteen years ago…"

"I thought of that too, Charlie. And there is a lot of land. We might as well get started though…"

"There's a second notice in th' envelope, Ma'am..." Charlie looked at it, then threw it down in disgust. "Seems th' sheriff 'as outlawed performin' in th' streets, 'Arry. Give y' a big foine."

"That's ridiculous, Charlie. Why you two are the only ones that have been singing on the street corners anyway. Harry is correct. Sheriff Smith is after us all right!" Harry smiled sweetly at Violette and blinked his huge blue eyes.

Violette, Charlie and Harry got into the rig and started scouring the land. They could eliminate some parts of the property, because the map showed Sagebrush Creek, which ran through Violette's land, and the treasure was buried a certain number of steps away from a certain yucca tree near the creek. The map was ambiguous because of what must have been written in pencil on the map originally, but had since rubbed off. All three of the treasure-hunters tried to decipher the faded directions. Finally, they decided to search both sides of the creek systematically and check every yucca tree. They walked the required number of steps from each tree toward the stream. Finally, Charlie and Harry became exhausted from digging. They weren't even sure how deeply to dig, but Violet suggested six feet. She rode back in the rig to bring lunch for them.

It was very dark when the three decided to pack it in for the day. They still had a lot of land to check. Violette was discouraged.

"Charlie, it seems like a hopeless venture. I wish that Uncle Ted were here…." She stopped and glanced at Charlie. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way…I'm sorry…"

"I'm the one wha' shoul' be sorry, Ma'am. Yer very koind not to turn me over t' th' sheriff."

"Charlie, I am sure it was like you said, an accident. I don't trust Sheriff Smith, you know that. Now get a good night's sleep, boys."

Harry had been listening to the conversation and was not understanding what Charlie and Violette were talking about. When he and Charlie went upstairs to their rooms, he touched Charlie's arm before he opened the door.

"Charlie! What was Miss Violette talking about…about her Uncle Ted?"

"Y' moigh' as well know, 'Arry." Charlie's voice became quieter and he looked down. "I accident'ly shot Uncle Ted when I was in Boston, a bi' back. Th' gun went off unexpec'dly. Tha's why we 'ave t' 'elp 'er foind the treasure. She don't 'ave no one else t' 'elp 'er bu' us…I 'ppreciate yer 'elp, 'Arry. Y' don't 'ave t' do tha' …ain't yer problem."

"Oh, I'm glad to help," said Harry. He smiled.

"Ge' some sleep, kid. We go' another long day t'morra."

* * *

Earlier that day, Ed Hinton, Sheriff Smith's deputy ran into the jail where the Sheriff was sitting at his desk.

"They're out there digging, Sheriff. Something must be up. You think they have a map?"

"I don't know," said the Sheriff thoughtfully.

"Violette has those two tramps digging for her. They haven't found anything yet. I was watching almost all day from the ridge. They're digging just a short ways away from the creek, but they keep making new holes. I don't think they know exactly where it is. But they could find it soon, even if by accident."

The sheriff laughed. "Better for us. Let them do all the work and then we can come in and confiscate the treasure when it's found. After all, she's late on the mortgage payment now. So anything she finds on her land is really mine." The Sheriff laughed again and stroked his moustache.

* * *

For days, Charlie and Harry dug and dug trying to find the right tree near which the treasure would be buried. The only thing that kept them going was the thought of helping Violette save her property.

One very hot mid-day, Violette pulled up to where they were working, bringing their noonday lunch. She spread out a cloth on the ground and put out the food as if it were a picnic. Charlie and Harry looked forward to her noon time visits. Charlie wished that they had more to show her than just piles of dirt.

"Nothing yet?" said Violette.

"No, sorry, Ma'am. I'm beginnin' t' think yer uncle fergot t' bury th' treasure!" said Charlie with a wry smile.

Violette laughed. "If Uncle Ted said there is a treasure somewhere, there is one. But I agree, he wasn't the best mapmaker. I wish his directions would have been clearer."

"There's words on the map, just too blurred to read," said Charlie. "Let me see it again, Charlie," said Violette. "I have an idea."


	7. Dr Davis

**Chapter 7 - Dr. Davis**

That afternoon, Violette rode into town to see Dr. Davis.

The doctor smiled and said, "What can I do for you, Violette? One of your boys sick?"

"No, they're fine. They have been so wonderful and I can't even pay them anything. What I came to see you about is Uncle Ted's map."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There really is a treasure map. Charlie found it. There is writing on it, too blurred to see. All of us have tried to decipher it, but we just can't make it out."

"How can I help?"

"Well, you have a microscope, don't you? Could you look at the map closely to make out the words?"

The doctor laughed. "The microscope is for things a lot smaller than what's on the map. I would hardly be able to make out anything." Violette looked crestfallen.

"But…" the doctor went on, "I do have a very fine high powered magnifying glass that just might do the trick. Do you have the map?" She handed it to him.

Dr. Davis studied the map for a while under a bright lamp. Then he started writing down what he was seeing. He turned when he was finished. "Violette, I was able to decipher a few of the pencilled-in words. I still can't see everything. Some of it is gone for good. But this might help you." He handed Violette the map and his notes.

Violette had known the doctor since she was a child. He was one of the only people in town she could fully trust. "Thank you so much, doctor," she said as she gave him a hug. A bit surprised, he saw her to the door.

* * *

From a distance, the sheriff watched Violette get in her rig and ride off to Blossom Hill. He motioned for his deputy to come over. "Ed, why do you suppose Violette went to see the doctor? She doesn't look sick to me…"

"No, she don't."

"Why don't you just go pay the doctor a visit?"

Ed Hinton, a large, formidable looking man with dark hair, menacing eyebrows and a thick moustache, entered Dr. Davis' surgery.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hinton," said the doctor, affably.

"I need some information."

"About what?"

"What did Violette Evans come to see you about?"

Thinking quickly, Davis answered, "One of her boys is a little under the weather. I told her what to give him."

"Under the weather? I ain't heard o' _that _medical term…"

"Sounded like indigestion to me…I gave her a powder for him."

"I see." Hinton walked around the doctor's office slowly, his boot heels clicking on the wooden floor. He picked up various items and examined them and opened some of the cabinet doors.

"See here, Mr. Hinton, these are valuable instruments that I use in my profession. I can't afford to have them broken…"

"Broken?" said Hinton, menacingly. "Oh, you mean like this?" Hinton took a glass slide and lifted his hand up high and let it go. It smashed to the floor in pieces. "Or more like this?" He picked up a glass pipette and threw it deliberately to the floor where it, too, smashed into smithereens.

The doctor, angry now, swung his fists at Hinton. Hinton swung back and grabbed at Dr. Davis and the two wrestled for a while on the floor, neither getting the upper hand. Finally Hinton had his hands around Davis' throat and he was pressing hard.

"Now tell me why she was really here!"

"Let me go!" gasped the doctor, "I'll tell you…"

Hinton let the doctor go and Davis sat down, gasping for breath. "Miss Evans brought a paper to me to read under my microscope to see if I could decipher any of the blurred writing."

"What did it say?"

"I couldn't read it…too blurred."

Hinton hit the doctor in the jaw, drawing blood. "I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie if it makes you keep on hitting me?"

"If I find out you're lying, I may have to do this to you…" Hinton picked up a beaker of liquid, poured it on the wooden floor, dropped the glass beaker on top of it, and stepped on it, grinding the glass into small shards with his heel. "You got the picture?"

Dr. Davis nodded, hoping the man would soon leave. Hinton did leave, with a slam of the door. The doctor wearily began to sweep up the mess. Thankfully it hadn't been more than just a few glass articles. Hinton seemed to like the sound of breaking glass. And of course, there was no law to speak of in Sagebrush Creek.


	8. Still Digging

**Chapter 8 - Still Digging**

Harry was digging away diligently at the edge of a large hole and tossing the dirt on a pile behind him. Unfortunately, he didn't see Charlie step behind him and he threw a shovel full of dirt on top of the tramp. Harry kept on working, not realizing that Charlie was behind him, fuming, covered in dirt, trying to brush it off. Harry was about to throw another shovel full behind him when Charlie tried to grab his shovel to stop him, but instead, Harry hit him in the head accidentally and he fell in the hole.

Harry looked astonished. Kneeling down and peering into the hole, he said, "How did you get down there, Charlie?"

"I thort it was a pond and d'cided t' tyke a swim," said Charlie sarcastically.

"You would be better off swimming in the creek, Charlie," said Harry.

Charlie sighed. "Gimme a 'and, 'Arry…" Harry pulled Charlie halfway up the side of the hole when a bee decided to alight on Harry's nose. Harry looked at it cross-eyed, and then forgetting he was holding onto Charlie, let go one of his hands to slap at the bee. Both Charlie and Harry fell into in the hole.

They both stood up and Charlie gave Harry a good shove. Harry ended up sitting down again, looking surprised. "What'd you do that for, Charlie?"

Charlie was about to say, _Fer bein' stupid!_ but he held his tongue, remembering what Nora had said. Instead he said, "Let's get outa 'ere…" The two climbed out of the hole getting grimier than ever from the soft, dry and sandy soil.

Just then, Violette pulled up in her rig. She had seen them both climbing out of the hole and now that she was close she could see that they were both covered in dirt. "My, you boys must have been working hard, you're both filthy!" She started to laugh so hard she had to sit down. She had been so tense from worrying that it felt good to laugh.

Violette wiped her eyes with her lacy handkerchief. "Well, I have some good news. I went to see Dr. Davis this morning."

"Are yer feelin' awroigh', Miss Evans?" asked Charlie.

"Sure, I'm fine. I just went to ask him to use his microscope."

"His wha'?"

"She said _microscope_, Charlie," said Harry. "It's a instrument for looking at very small things, ain't it, Ma'am?"

"Shu' up, kid," said Charlie.

"Now cut it out, boys…Harry's right though, I thought that Dr. Davis could look at the map with the microscope and see what my uncle had written."

"Did he see anything?" asked Harry.

"Not with the microscope, but he did see some words with his magnifying glass. Get in the rig and I'll tell you while we're driving back. You both need a bit of a clean-up anyway."

Violette said, "My uncle actually wrote some things on the back, which none of us had seen. He wrote that he had been to the South Seas exploring early in the year 1874 and had saved one of the natives from death with a snakebite antidote. The native was head of his tribe and very grateful to Uncle Ted. He gave him a treasure which consisted of gold pieces and some uncut gemstones. Ted took it home when he left the island.

"Upon returning, he asked his brother, my father, if he could bury it on our land. He was taking up residence in Boston, having joined a law firm there as an associate. He was always planning to come and get the treasure to have the gemstones cut and he had promised half to my father for safekeeping it on our land. Unfortunately, Ted never married and had no heirs. My parents and brother are gone too, so I am the sole heir."

"Violette, did 'e say where th' treasure is buried?" asked Charlie.

"Not exactly. Some of the words are erased for good, but there is a hint. This is the bad news, boys. You've been digging on the wrong side of the creek. The map is upside down from the way that we were looking at it. There is a tiny arrow pointing North which we couldn't see at all except with the magnifying glass. And I think we can narrow it down a bit better on the other side. So, what do you say you knock off work for today and we'll celebrate…Nora can make us a nice dinner."

Charlie spoke up, "Ma'am, while we been workin' th' pas' few days, there's been someone on th' ridge, watchin' us."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, boys. The Sheriff _would_ be interested. I suspect that's why he hasn't been harassing us for the mortgage money; he wants to see what we are up to first."

* * *

That night the four enjoyed an excellent dinner. Even though Nora was technically a servant and made all the meals, Violette didn't treat her so. She helped Nora bring in the food and helped her clean up later. Nora, always the motherly type, hovered about to make sure everything was perfect. She finally sat down at the table with them when everyone else was served.

"Nora, I'm going out there with the boys tomorrow with Pa's rifle. Boys, there are a couple other rifles in the gun rack. I want you both armed. And Nora, you keep Pa's handgun with you all the time."

"I'll do no such thing. I don't know the first thing…"

"You'd best learn, Nora. These men are playing for keeps. I'll show you how to use it tomorrow. It's not hard and sometimes it's the threat that's more important."

After dinner, Violette brought out several rifles and handed them to the tramps. "Do you two know how to use these?"

"I do, Ma'am," said Charlie.

Harry was looking at his rifle through the wrong end, his eye up to the barrel. "Harry, no, the other way," said Violette.

"Hmmm?" said Harry. Charlie roughly pulled it away from him and turned it around. "Le' 'im blow 'is bloody fool 'ead off…" said Charlie under his breath.

"What did you say, Charlie?" asked Violette.

Charlie smiled sweetly. "Nothin', Ma'am…"


	9. The Warrant

**Chapter 9 - The Warrant**

That night everyone slept with their rifles within reach. Violette locked the doors, something she usually never did.

About two o'clock in the morning, there was a mighty pounding at the front door. Jo began to bark and Violette got up quickly, startled. She grabbed her robe and slippers and almost knocked down Nora who was outside in the hall, about to rap on the bedroom door.

The men came out of their rooms, rifles in hand. They all went downstairs and Charlie opened the door. It was, as all of them had suspected, the Sheriff. But why in the middle of the night?

"Are you going to ask me in, Miss Evans?"

"I'd rather you stay on the porch, Sheriff. What do you want?"

"I have a little warrant for one of your boys…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at this, Miss Evans...just sent in from Boston." He handed Violette a wanted poster with a drawing that no one could mistake for anyone but Charlie. There was a description and then it said: _Wanted for the murder of Theodore Evans, who was most maliciously gunned down on the steps of the Boston Court House. $5,000 reward for bringing him in dead or alive._

Charlie looked over her shoulder and turned paler than usual. "Lemme see tha'," he said and Violette gave it to him.

"Why that can't be true!" spoke up Nora. "This dear boy has been workin' his fingers to the bone for Miss Violette!" Of course Nora was the only one who didn't know Charlie's story of what had happened in Boston, but they weren't about to correct her at this point.

"Sheriff, you can't arrest Charlie. He hasn't done anything wrong. That's not him on the poster." Violette fibbed. "Why it looks nothing like him!"

"Then you need spectacles, Miss Evans," replied the Sheriff. "I have a warrant for his arrest. He is to come with me immediately." Charlie put down his rifle, defeated. He had seen that the Sheriff had his cohort outside with him, several large men, and he knew it wouldn't be any use to fight right now.

Harry was distractedly playing with the rife. Nora suddenly grabbed it away from him. "Sheriff, you get off Miss Evans' property immediately! I know how to use this rifle and I can and will blast your men into oblivion if you don't leave!" She took a couple of menacing steps toward the Sheriff.

Surprisingly, the Sheriff backed off. "All right lady, have it your way. But that little murderer will be in my jail very soon. You won't be able to make one move without my boys seeing him."

He turned and mounting his horse, left with the rest of his cohort.

Nora collapsed into a sofa. Violette sat next to her. "Are you all right? You were wonderful! I thought you didn't know how to use a gun…"

"Miss Violette, I don't know the first thing about guns, but I know the Sheriff and I remembered what you said about bluffin', so I took Harry's gun and made believe I knew what I was doin'." She glanced at Harry. "Besides, I didn't want him blowin' his bloody fool head off…" She looked at Violette, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Miss Violette; I don't usually speak like that…"

Charlie started snickering and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Nora, it's fine…you are the hero of the hour!" She gave the Irishwoman a hug. "Now we just have to figure out what to do about Charlie."

"What about him?" said Nora. "Sure and ye don't believe that ridiculous story…"

"Nora, you are the only one of us who doesn't know…" Violette related the story of Charlie's ill-fated adventures in Boston. "And Nora, it was an accident, a terrible accident. It must have happened so fast…"

"Oh poor Mr. Theodore," said Nora. She started weeping and Violette put her arm around her. "Nora, please don't cry; you'll get me started too."

Charlie was looking very upset, realizing that it was partly his fault anyway, even though it had been an accident. If he hadn't been rifling through Uncle Ted's carpetbag, the following sad events wouldn't have taken place. Then Nora looked up at Charlie. "You really didn't mean to do it?"

Charlie was embarrassed and upset. "No, I didn't…" He looked down at his shoes.

"Oh ye poor boyo," said Nora. She went over to Charlie and hugged him heartily. He hugged her back.

"Now we have to figure out what to do," said Violette. She picked up the wanted poster and glanced at it again.

"Wait a minute," said Violette. "This isn't a wanted poster from Boston…look at it… I know who drew it, too. That real estate fella - McDuffie - his wife is an accomplished artist. I've seen her work. She has sold a few pieces and visits the county fairs every year to sell her work there. I'd know her style anywhere. The calligraphy is hand done also, it's very good - the sheriff must have had this printed here on his own authority."

She looked up at the men. "Unfortunately, the warrant is real. I saw the judge's signature on it…Judge Rudy Baynebridge…the hang…uh anyway, it's real."

"Th' 'angin' judge?" said Charlie, becoming alarmed. This was getting worse all the time.

"That's what they call him, Charlie, sorry. And he's in Sheriff Smith's pocket too."

"Miss Violette…" said Charlie, hesitantly. "'Ow much do yer owe on yer mortgage?"

"About $3,500, why?"

"Just wonderin'…"

Everyone went to bed, it was near to 3:30 in the morning. They were exhausted from the events that had just taken place. But Charlie couldn't sleep. Finally, he got up and dressed. He tiptoed down the steps in the darkness. He reached the landing when someone said, "Hark, who goes there?" It was Harry and he lit an oil lamp with one hand while brandishing the rifle in the other.

"It's me, Charlie," he said. "Who didja think t'was, th' King o' Spain? Sssh, y' moigh' wake up th' women…" He pulled the rifle out of Harry's hand. " '_Ark, who goes there?' _Where didja learn tha'?

"Read it in a book, Charlie. Real exciting book…that's what the sentry said when people wanted to cross the drawbridge. Wanna hear the story?"

"I ain't in th' mood, kid. An' don't point tha' gun at nobody; yer dangerous. Wha' are y' doin' down 'ere this toime o' noigh' anyway?"

"I'm protecting the house and everyone in it."

"Yeah, kid, good work, y' caught me."

Charlie put on his hat and put his cane over his arm, carrying his carpetbag and his bedroll and headed for the door. Then he paused and turned around. He handed Harry his carpetbag and bedroll. "Give tha' t' Miss Violette. Tell 'er t' take good care o' me violin. I ain't gonna be needin' it where I'm goin'."

"Wait," said Harry. "Where _are _you going?"

"None o' yer business."

"Miss Violette told me to make sure you don't leave the house alone."

"Close yer eyes an' y' won't see me leave."

Harry obeyed, sitting down and closing his eyes. Then without opening them he said, "Wait, Charlie, let me go with you!"

"An' leave th' ladies unprotected in th' 'ouse?" He gave Harry a once-over glance. "Yer ain't much, bu' y'll 'ave t' do. Y' d'fend them ladies wi' yer loife, yer un'erstand? Shoot anyone wha' comes in th' door wha' ain't s'posed t' be 'ere…" He paused. "'Arry, open yer bloody eyes…."

"Charlie, where are you going?"

"Y' promise not t' tell no one? "Specially Miss Violette and Miss Nora?"

"Yes."

"They got a $5,000 r'ward fer me. If I turn mese'f in, the $5,000 will go t' Miss Violette an' then she c'n pay off the mortgage. And she'll 'ave plenty o' toime t' search f' th' treasure."

"That's a great plan, Charlie!"

"Now, not a word t' no one! Yer un'erstand me?"

"Yeah, Charlie."

"An' if I 'ear tha' y' whisper'd one li'l word, jus' one toiny, lit' tle word, I'll 'ave yer bloody 'ead on a stick, yer 'ear me?"

"Yes, but…." Harry looked thoughtful.

"What is it, kid?"

"If you're in jail and I say something, how will you find me to put my head on a stick?"

"Shu' up, kid," said Charlie. He put his hand on the door to go, then turned back. He stuck out his hand and shook Harry's. "It's been noice knowin' yer, 'Arry. Take care o' yerse'f an' them women, yer 'ear me, kid?"

"Yes, I will." Harry closed his eyes again. The tramp left the house and walked to town. The moon shone brightly to light the road ahead of him.


	10. Jenny

**Chapter 10 - Jenny**

Charlie walked slowly down the dirt road. The sun had still not risen when he arrived in Sagebrush Creek. The Sheriff's office looked dark. The tramp was getting cold feet and feeing a little shaky in his resolution. He sat down on the edge of the wooden sidewalk to wait.

Then he heard a whisper, "Psssst!" He looked around and didn't seen anyone in the darkness. "Psssst!" came the persistent sound. "Hey, honey, over here!"

He finally discerned a figure standing in the narrow passageway between two wooden buildings. He stood up and entered the passageway. "What are you doing out so late, honey?" whispered Jenny the dance hall girl. She was not wearing her frilly dress now; she had a long, plain prairie gown; the colour indiscernible in the grey darkness.

"Oh, it's yer," said the tramp. "Don't y' mean _out s' early_?"

"Maybe." She was still whispering. "Don't you know the sheriff's looking for you?"

"Yeah. Tha's why I'm 'ere…"

"Ssssh. Don't talk so loud, honey. You _want_ to see the sheriff? Don't you know you're in big trouble?"

"Yeah. I know. I'm turnin' mese'f in fer th' r'ward. Miss Evans needs th' money fer 'er mortgage an' there ain't no other way t' pay it off. $5,000 is a lotta money…I shouldn't be telling' y' this…"

"You don't get it, do you, honey?"

"Wha' are y' talkin' abou', ducks?"

"You ain't gonna whack me again if I tell you…."

He laughed. "No, I ain't."

"By the way, why did you whack me in the saloon? That wasn't too gentlemanly like…"

"I don't normally do tha', 'less someone's tryin' t' steal me treasure map…"

"I see. So there _was_ a treasure map. Jed saw you lookin' at it that night and told me to get it from you. Sorry." She paused. "There's one o' them wanted posters just around the corner. Stay here, let me get it…" Jenny pulled the poster off the wall and handed it to Charlie. "Where does it say anything about a $5,000 reward?"

Jenny was right. The drawing of Charlie was on the poster along with _WANTED: Dead or Alive_. There was a description and the account of the crime. But there was no mention of $5,000.

Charlie looked at the poster, then gazed at Jenny, puzzled. "Wha' does this mean?"

"Listen, honey, I'm the Sheriff's girl. I know most of what goes on in this town. He don't have a reward for your capture. He was luring you in, thinking you'd do just what you are doing…"

"Are y' sure, Jenny? He ain't plannin' t' give no r'ward? Bu' wha' if someone else woulda turned me in?"

"That's just the point...because there is no reward mentioned, it's not likely anyone else would have turned you in. He's done this kind of thing before. There is only one copy of the wanted poster with the reward listed - the one he brought out to Violette's ranch last night. The rest of them are printed up without a reward listed. No one else knows about any reward."

"Why are you tellin' me this, Jenny. I don't understand…"

"I may be Jed's girl, but I'm sick of him bullying everyone in town, including me. And Miss Evans, she ain't done no one wrong. She's had her chunk of bad luck lately. And I know you and that other fella been tryin' hard to help her…the sheriff's been ruining everything she tried to do. He wants her land, bad. And then her uncle being killed…" Jenny paused and looked the tramp in the eye. "You did that, right? How come she didn't turn you in herself?"

"It was a accident; the gun went off unexpectedly…I ran from th' scene…I shoulda stayed, bu' t'was me first reaction. I'm innocent o' the crime; a jury'll foind me innocent…So I'm turnin' mese'f in."

"Accident, hmmm. But you don't wanna turn yourself in, whether you did it or not - not to Sheriff Smith - bad idea."

"Bad idea?"

"I just told you that there is no reward. And you'll only get Sheriff Smith justice here…and that ain't justice. Judge Baynebridge, the hangin' judge, is in the Sheriff's pocket. He'll convict whoever Jed wants convicted, guilty or not. You'll never get a fair trial in this town."

Charlie realized with a shock, that if he went through with what he had planned to do, he would be giving himself a long prison sentence or worse. He wouldn't be cleared and there was no reward to give to Violette. "Then I best be leavin' town; th' train comes in after sunup, don't it?"

"Charlie, be careful…"

"Jenny, I 'preciate wha' yer doin' fer me…y' betta ge' outa 'ere b'fore the Sheriff finds yer…" He hugged her. "Thank y' f' lettin' me know. G'bye, Jenny." He kissed her goodbye and then on an impulse kissed her again, this time, for much longer. "Sorry, ducks. I couldn't resist…"

She smiled. "That was much better than a whack in the face, Charlie….Now get going before Jed finds either of us…"

* * *

Violette awoke the following morning to find Harry asleep on the sofa, his rifle propped up next to him. She woke him. "Harry, where's Charlie? He not upstairs in his room…"

"I ain't supposed to tell, Ma'am."

"Did he leave?"

"I didn't see him leave," said Harry truthfully.

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know. He told me to close my eyes and I wouldn't see him leave. And I _didn't _see him leave."

Violette smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Harry took things rather literally. "Thanks, Harry. So he _did_ leave."

"Maybe he did, if he isn't here now."

With a bit of persuasion and an assurance that Charlie would never find out that Harry told on him, Harry told Violette that Charlie had gone to town to turn himself in for the reward money, expecting that Violette would receive it and be able to pay off her mortgage. Violette knew there was no time to be wasted and the three decided to go to town to try and catch Charlie before the sheriff did.

Nora quickly made breakfast and the three ate sparingly, for they were all too upset to be hungry.

Violette went upstairs and put on a short western dress, a jacket and western hat and boots. She advised Nora to do so also. "Nora, we're all going into town together."

Nora looked frightened, but she didn't say anything. She took her rifle with resolve and dressed quickly.

Violette locked the house and the three rode to town, Harry on a horse and the women in the rig, their rifles in evidence.

As they approached the town, Violette said, "Please Harry, look as if you know what to do with the rifle. Take a hint from Nora. She scared off the Sheriff and his men last night and she hadn't ever held a gun before." Harry nodded, his eyes wide.

"I'm going to ask Dr. Davis to come with us as soon as I get into town. He's the only one I can trust," said Violette.

The grim party approached the town with trepidation in their stomachs, but resolve in their hearts.

There was no one about when they came near enough to see the main street of Sagebrush Creek. They rode to the doctor's office. It was 8:00 am on the railway station's four-sided tower clock. Violette alit from the rig and told Nora and Harry to wait. She knocked on the door. It was opened quickly by the doctor.

"Dr. Davis, you are the only man in town I can trust. Charlie is missing and we're on his trail. I hope that Sheriff Smith hasn't caught him…

"Violette, I have news…I just received a letter…brought to me by hand…" A teenaged boy, with sandy tousled hair and light blue eyes showed himself in the back of the surgery. Dr. Davis turned. "Come out, Joshua…" He turned back to Violette…"

"This is my sister's boy, Joshua. They live over in Rust Valley. He rode in last night with a letter." He handed her an envelope. "Read it, Violette…"


	11. The Meeting

**Chapter 11 - The Meeting**

The little tramp was grateful that Jenny had warned him not to turn himself in to the Sheriff. But now he didn't know what his next move could be. It had seemed clear when he thought about getting the reward money for Violette. But if there was no reward, there was no point in turning himself in. He had so wished to help her…

There was a stagecoach that came into town once a week. But the tramp couldn't wait that long and the Sheriff could easily waylay the stage. Jenny had warned him not to take the train either, for surely Sheriff Smith would have his men waiting at the next station. But the train was his best chance. While the train was stopping to take on water, exchange mailbags and an occasional passenger, Charlie could board the last car. Then he could come out later, before the conductor came to take the tickets and hide on the baggage car platform next to the luggage where he couldn't be seen while the train was in motion. He decided to play it by ear.

It was the dusk just before the dawn when Jenny and Charlie had parted and he kept in the shadows and made his way to the tiny railroad station. He peered in through a window and all was dark. He tried the window and happily, it opened. He climbed in and shut the window after him. He ascended the stairs to the dispatcher's office. The side windows had views of the tracks from both sides and from this height in the tower, the dispatcher could see the trains for miles down the track as they came and went in both directions. He could contact the trains by telephone and issue orders to control train traffic. Charlie would be able to see the train long before it arrived and he could be ready.

The dispatcher should be coming to work soon and there was little in the way of places to hide. The tramp looked through the dispatcher's desk and found what he was looking for, a revolver. He checked to make sure it was loaded. He sat down in a shadowed corner and heard the dispatcher climbing the stairs. He was a tall, thin, old man with scraggly white hair and a navy blue railroad uniform. He sat down in his chair, put on his spectacles and started checking the maps.

"Mister," said Charlie, still sitting in the shadows. He aimed the gun at the dispatcher.

"Who's there?" said the dispatcher, becoming alarmed. He started rummaging through his drawer for the gun which Charlie held.

"I 'ave yer gun, Mister. I ain't 'ere t' 'urt y'…" Charlie spoke in a quiet, soft voice, not wanting to upset the man further.

"What do you want?"

"I jus' wanna ge' on th' nex' train goin' east."

"Why don't you buy a ticket?"

"Ain't go' no money, Mister."

The dispatcher took off his glasses and looked in Charlie's direction. The sun was coming up and he was no longer in the shadows. "Aren't you the little Limey who killed Violette Evans' uncle?"

"Tha's wha' they say…but it ain't true."

"You didn't kill him?"

"The gun went off acciden'ly. It was a unfortuna' event…"

"So why are you running away?"

"Ain't y' seen them wanted posters? Th' one wi' me face on it…"

"Yes…"

"The Sheriff is after me an' the 'anging judge is comin' t' town."

"Heard you were staying at Miss Evans' place."

"I was. Th' Sheriff wants 'er land badly. I wanna 'elp 'er, but …"

The dispatcher nodded. Yes, this town's been ruined by Jedediah Smith, since he's been the Sheriff. Him and his men…real bad sorts. "Don't know if I believe your story, son, but most of those that Jed Smith goes after aren't guilty. I've seen it happen before. Whether you done the deed or not, I can't say, but you won't get a fair trial here. You know though, that if you get on the train, with a ticket or not, Smith's men will be at the next station to take you in. No place to get away."

The tramp wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. He let the revolver droop in his hand. "'Ere's yer gun back, Mister."

"Listen son, I'm going to give you something…" He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to the tramp.

"Wha's this?"

"Get on the train and hand this to the conductor when he asks for your ticket. I am vouching for you so you get a free ride to wherever you need to go. He'll let you hide away on the train until you're safely past Jed Smith's men."

The tramp was astonished at the kindness of this man."

"I dunno wha' t' say…"

"Just say, _thank you, _that will be sufficient."

"Thank y', Sir, yer so koind…."

"You know son, Violette employed you out there on her spread…I heard about you helping her try to keep her land from Jed Smith. You wouldn't be doing that if you were an evil sort…like those we have running this town. Most of us are sick of it and we've had people up and leave their homes just to get away from it. Me, well, he hasn't bothered me yet, but you never can tell…"

The dispatcher took a phone call and glanced out of the window down the track. "The eight-ten is arriving…will be pulling in the station - four, five minutes. You'd best get downstairs. Try not to be too conspicuous."

Charlie shook the man's hand heartily, thanked him again and ran down the stairs. He stood in line with a few other people waiting to board the train. He felt hollow inside, as if he were abandoning Violette. He had wanted to help her so much. Several men alit at the station and one of them looked terribly familiar. The tramp was about to board the train, when he looked back at the passengers again. They were now about to enter the station.

Suddenly, on a hunch, he turned around and ran back to the station, following the man who looked familiar. He was a large stocky man with mutton chop whiskers and he was dressed formally, with a silk top hat. He was limping, and using a cane to walk. Charlie tipped his hat and walked backwards in front of the man. "Sir, c'n I talk t' y'?"

They had reached the inside of the station and another man, apparently the large man's bodyguard, put his hand on the butt of his gun in its holster, worn about his waist. "Sir?" said the bodyguard to his employer.

"It's all right," said the stocky man. "Let's sit down."

Charlie and the large man took a seat on one of the three long pew-like seats in the station. "Now what is it you want to say to me, son?"

"Yer Mr. Theodore Evans, ain't y'?"

"Yes, I am. And you are…"

"I'm the man wha' shot y' in Boston…"

"Yes, I remember."

"I thought I killed y'…"

"Obviously you didn't…what is your name?"

The tramp told him his name.

"Well, Charlie, that is why I am here. We have a few things to straighten out."


	12. The Letter

**Chapter 12 - The Letter**

Violette read the letter which had been brought over from Rust Valley. It had originated in Boston, but because it was feared that it would never reach her in Sagebrush Creek, it had been delivered to Dr. Davis' sister. Her son brought it into town. It was from Theodore Evans. It read:

_My dearest Violette, I am sorry to have put you through this ordeal concerning my accident. I was not killed, as you can see from this letter, and I have almost completely recovered from my shocking experience. I must apologise for not informing you sooner. However, my law firm felt it was best at the time to keep everyone in the dark as to my fate, unfortunately including yourself, for in Sagebrush Creek, as you well know, nothing can be kept a secret for very long. Letters and wires have a tendency to be intercepted._

_We have been hard at work building a case with witnesses and evidence to put away the perpetrator of this crime. I am indebted to Dr. Davis for his valuable information and his nephew Joshua, who has faithfully ferried information back and forth for quite some time._

_I will be arriving on the train at Sagebrush Creek perhaps even as you read this. I look forward to seeing you and Nora. I know you have had troubles with your mortgage. I understand you were looking for my treasure. I will certainly help you in that venture._

_My dear niece, I will explain everything in detail when I arrive. I am so looking forward to seeing you and finishing this terrible business._

_As always, Your uncle, Theodore._

"Oh my, Uncle Theodore is alive and well! I can't believe it! I'm so relieved!" She glanced at Nora and Harry. "He's coming, perhaps even today. We have to find Charlie and have him cleared of the murder…before the Sheriff finds him…"

"Joshua and I will come with you, Violette." Violette nodded

Harry, Nora and Violette walked down the one side of the street, keeping close to the buildings to avoid being obvious. The doctor and his nephew covered them from the opposite side.

* * *

Uncle Ted's bodyguard and the other men stood watching the pair talking. It made Charlie nervous, but he had no choice.

"Charlie," said Uncle Ted, "I need to explain something to you about my accident, then you may tell me your part of the story. The day I was gunned down, there were actually two shooters. You were one of them. Your gun (actually my gun, strangely enough) went off accidentally and you did not hit me at all. There were two shots fired, one purposely in the air as you were coming up the steps (I assume you were trying to clear the way) and the other when you were very close to me. The second bullet hit the steps harmlessly. It is too bad that you took off as you did, although certainly understandable, but you would have been cleared immediately of the shooting. And you were attempting to return my carpetbag as we discovered later.

"At the same time, two shots were aimed directly at me by the second shooter, who didn't miss. I was hit in the hip, hence the limp. The other hit me in the chest, the bullet fortunately only grazing me, giving me a great deal of pain, but healing well with no other consequences. The hip bullet has given me more trouble. But I am recovering well from that wound as well and just recently have been certified by my physician as able to travel.

"Now the second shooter had apparently been waiting his chance, for in retrospect, it was realized that he had been seen following me for some time, although I personally had been unaware of him. He noticed you approach me with the gun and saw his chance. He was quite lucky in that coincidence. And he seemed convinced that he had killed me. So we had to keep that piece of information, the fact that I was still alive, a secret. He disappeared into the crowd, but not before he had been seen by a witness. We were, however, unable to capture him at the time."

"Bu' why did someone wanna kill y'?"

At that moment, Jed Smith entered the station and came up to Uncle Ted. He looked a bit shocked to see him. "Well, if it isn't Theodore Evans. I had heard you were a bit ...uh..."

"Dead, Sheriff? Not quite."

"I have a warrant for this man's arrest, Mr. Evans," said the Sheriff, indicating Charlie.

"Oh, on what charge?" asked Theodore.

"Murder was the charge….we will have to amend that to attempted murder."

"I have a warrant also…"

Just then Violette appeared at the door and peered in. She saw her uncle. "Uncle Theodore! It's so good to see you!" She started running to greet him when Jed Smith seized her as she passed him. She screamed and he held her tightly, in front of him as a shield, with one arm as he drew his gun with the other.


	13. The Shooter Revealed

**Chapter 13 - The Shooter Revealed**

"Drop your guns, all of you!" said the Sheriff, as he backed toward the doorway, still holding Violette in front of him. His two henchmen, McDuffie, the real estate broker and Ed Hinton, the deputy came in and stood on either side of the Sheriff, their weapons drawn. Uncle Ted's men threw their guns to the floor.

Nora and Harry had followed Violette, but fortunately had stayed outside and weren't seen by the Sheriff's men. The doctor and his nephew were too far away to be of any help at the moment. They were unable to see what was going on inside the station. "Harry," whispered Nora. "We have to do something!"

Harry nodded, then saw an open window. He climbed in and wasn't seen because it was behind the ticket counter. He crawled on the floor till he came to the door, tipping his hat to the ticket seller who was crouched there, hiding too, to get out of the way of possible flying bullets.

Harry knelt on his hands and knees right near the open end of the counter. At this end, the counter was only a movable horizontal panel above Harry's head so people could go behind the counter. He was right next to McDuffie's feet. He looked at the man's nice looking tie shoes, admiring the shiny black leather. He slowly pulled open the laces on both of the man's shoes. Then he tied all of the shoes' laces together, all without the man noticing anything. Harry was tired from his guard duty the night before and as he lay on the floor, he curled up and went to sleep.

"Let her go, Smith," Theodore was saying, his voice calm. "She has nothing to do with this."

"You're wrong, Evans. She has everything to do with this…"

Just then McDuffie made a move to follow Smith. His gun was covering the Sheriff, but his feet wouldn't move correctly, being tied together by the shoelaces. He tripped and fell into the Sheriff, and as they both fell, all heck broke loose.

Quick as a cat, Charlie seized one of the guns that Ted's men had thrown down and ran to Violette, pulling her to safety behind him. He aimed the gun at the three men. "Throw down them guns!" he shouted.

Harry was awakened suddenly by the noise and shouting. He jumped up, hitting his head on the underneath part of the ticket counter and fell forward, flat on his face. McDuffie tripped over him and his gun went flying under the counter. Harry picked it up. He stood up and examined it, not realizing that in doing so, he was aiming it directly at its owner. McDuffie put his hands up.

Uncle Ted's men picked up their weapons. The Deputy dropped his gun but Jed Smith held on to his and kept backing up, out the door.

As the Sheriff backed out, Nora, who was standing just out of sight, near the doorway, picked up her rifle and hit the Sheriff on the head with a mighty blow of the rifle's butt. As he crumpled to the ground, Theodore's men took McDuffie and the Deputy into custody and carried Jed Smith off to his own jail where he would be checked by the doctor and then locked up.

When everything had quieted down, Uncle Ted sat down again on the long pew and wiped his brow. "That was enough excitement for a while." He smiled. "I'm so glad to see you Violette."

"And you too, Uncle Ted, she replied, embracing him.

Charlie spoke up , "Jus' before the Sheriff come in, I was askin' y', Sir, _who would wan' t' kill yer?"_

"That is an interesting question. It is someone who would like to own my niece's land; someone who knows there is a treasure buried on it. He had been following me for some time, waiting for a chance. You inadvertently gave him that chance. Ironic that you both ended up in the same place."

"Sheriff Jed Smith…" said Charlie.

"That's correct. He had personally been following me for some time, waiting for the chance to ambush me. He too, thought he had killed me. That's why we had to keep everything quiet. The Sheriff's been bullying this town for several years, but never as badly as since my accident. Thinking he had killed me, all he needed to do was get rid of Violette's claim to her land and the treasure. It took us a while, after I recovered sufficiently, to uncover all the facts and build the case."

He indicated one of the men in his entourage. "This is Marshall Dandridge, the Territory law enforcement officer. He and his men will press the charges against Smith and his collaborators. Now that we have Smith, Hinton and McDuffie, we need to pick up the rest of his accomplices. And we mean to get Judge Baynebridge too. He is one of the worst of the lot. Many a man has been unfairly accused by Smith and executed by Baynebridge without a fair trial."


	14. The Treasure

**Chapter 14 - The Treasure**

That evening, Nora made an fine dinner to celebrate Uncle Theodore's homecoming. "Nora, you're the best cook I've ever seen," smiled Ted. "I have half a mind to steal you away from my niece and take you back to Boston with me."

"Sorry, Mr. Theodore," said Nora. "But I'm stayin' here in Sagebrush Creek. Sure and who would look after Miss Violette if I weren't here?"

"True, true," smiled Ted.

After finishing his soup, Uncle Ted said, "I noticed that you boys have half the creek banks torn up looking for the treasure. I appreciate what you did to try to help my niece to save her land. Tomorrow, we are going to go out there and I will show you where I really buried the treasure."

Violette spoke up. "We discovered that the boys had been digging on the wrong side of the creek, Uncle Ted. We were looking at the map upside down because some of the writing was so faint. Just when we found that out and were about to begin again, the Sheriff came out with his warrant for Charlie's arrest and that put a stop to all the work."

"Mr. Evans," said Charlie. "I'm sorry I lost all yer money. It was stolen offa me... I c'n pay y' back a lit'le at a toime...an' I 'ave somethin' else wha' b'longs t' y'..." He pulled out the sliver engraved hip flask from his back pocket and handed it to Theodore.

"Why, how did you get this?"

"From yer carpet bag, Sir. I was rummagin' in it at the train depot, tha's 'ow this w'ole thing started... Yer gun too..."

"Ah...the switched carpet bags. I still have you to thank though, Charlie. You caused the incident whereby Smith shot me and luckily he thought I had been killed. If he wouldn't have done it so fast, he probably would have aimed better...And Charlie, don't worry about the money. You and Harry took good care of Violette, and I have to thank you for that." Then he shook the silver hip flask. "It's empty..."

Charlie grinned guiltily. "Sorry, sir..."

Ted laughed. "That's perfectly all right."

* * *

The following day, Theodore, Charlie, Harry and Violette rode out to the creek. Theodore looked puzzled. "We're on the correct bank of the creek now. But I can't place exactly where the treasure was hidden. Something looks different…"

"It was 15 years ago, Uncle Ted, when you were here. I had several dead yucca trees removed on this side of the creek. One of them must have been your landmark."

"You're right, Violette. Then we will have to look for evidence of where the trees were…" The four walked the far bank of the creek up and down several times. Finally Theodore saw some evidence of old tree roots. Blending in with the colour so similar to the soil, they were hard to discern through the sparce brush growing around and through them. "Walk off the paces here, boys. If I remember correctly, this is where my tree stood."

Charlie and Harry started digging at the designated place. Violette went back to the mansion to bring lunch back out to them. By the time she returned, the boys had just unearthed a small iron chest. They handed it to Theodore and climbed out of the hole. Violette stood next to her uncle as he opened the box. "It's all here, Violette, and I'm giving it all to you…" he said as he showed her the large gold chunks and uncut gemstones.

"Oh, Uncle Ted, you're wonderful. Now I can finally pay off the mortgage and no one can take my land again!" She hugged her uncle, then glanced at her two hardworking friends. She hugged both of them, even though they were a bit grimy. "And thank you both boys, we couldn't have done it without you!"

* * *

Violette and Ted disappeared the next day for a jaunt to the big city. When they returned five days later, Violette handed Charlie and Harry each a fat envelope. "We had the gold and gemstones assessed," she explained. "Since Uncle Ted has generously given me the whole treasure, I paid off my mortgage and other expenses. I am having several of the stones cut and made into jewellery, one piece is a pin for Uncle Ted's tie. I put the rest of the money into the bank and of course, this is your pay for working for me and a reward besides. Nora will finally be paid too. I have enough to hire on a few men to start up the ranch again so we will be self sustaining. I was hoping both of you would stay on and work for me."

Harry spoke up first. "Thank you Miss Violette, for the reward. But I probably should go back home. I made my fortune now, so my folks will be proud of me." He smiled sweetly.

"What about you, Charlie? Will you stay on?"

"I 'ave a lotta places t' go, Miss Violette. Lotta places. I betta move on… An' thank y' fer th' money, I 'preciate it. Y' sure I can't pay y' back, Mr. Evans?" Ted shook his head 'no'.

"Are you sure neither of you can stay on? I do appreciate all you've done for me. Why you both have helped me so much…The offer of work still stands…Perhaps you might come back some time in the future…?"

"I'll think about it, Ma'am," said Charlie. He elbowed Harry. "An 'e will too…." Harry nodded and smiled.

* * *

The following morning, Harry and Charlie stood waiting to get on the train at the station in Sagebrush Creek. Nora had washed and mended their clothes and they both looked almost respectable.

Nora, Uncle Ted and Violette came to see them off. "Remember, boys, if you ever come back this way, come and see us. I'll have a job waiting for you." She and Nora kissed and hugged both Harry and Charlie.

After being kissed, Harry stood still with a sweet smile on his face, his huge blue eyes looking dreamy. Charlie held on to Violette and gave her a long kiss. He didn't want to let her go. Nora touched Charlie on the arm. "Your train is comin', boyo..." He looked up and kissed Violette again. Then he pulled Nora toward him and gave her another kiss too.

"I'll miss you both…" said Violette. Nora wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit.

Uncle Ted shook hands with them and said, "I want to thank you again for helping my niece. And you were both very brave the other day when the Sheriff showed up."

Charlie and Harry entered the train and found seats. "How far are you going, Charlie?" asked Harry.

"No' far."

At the next station, Charlie stood up to get off the train. "Now listen t' me. Y' don't let no one take yer money, y' 'ear me? Keep yer se'f safe til y' ge' 'ome."

"I will, Charlie."

"Well, it's g'bye, kid. End o' th' loine."

"I'll miss ya, Charlie."

Charlie made a fist and pretended to punch Harry in the jaw. "Shu' up, kid."

**THE END**


End file.
